Stormtroopers
Company-size unit of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers, gifted by Harlocke to Cornelius. Elite hit-and-run troops, particularly well trained in void combat and nigh unbreakable. Not as flexible as Team 13, but great at straightforward special operations. Trained to discount individuality and function seamlessly as a team without deviation. More individualistic ones are sent to provide training for lesser forces or, for the best, join Team 13. Capable of employing orbital drops, grav chute insertion, torpedo boarding actions, assault boats, etc. Company size unit - 140 total, most of whom are in training when not on mission; ~10% are seconded to other units for training and skill-sharing purposes, with a command squad and three trooper squads typically being unavailable due to cross-training and expert support of other units. Due to the genestealer attack on the Allocution of Silence, ten stormtroopers were killed and twenty were injured or potentially exposed to xeno contamination and subject to quarantine. All survivors were eventually returned to service. During the assault on the subterranean Chaos cult on Kronus, six stormtroopers were killed and another six wounded. Armour * 20 suits of power armour available * Pressure carapace w/ cameleoline and deflective construction * Refractor field for all officers (Sgt and above) * Captain has conversion field Common equipment * Microbeads * Goggles - preysense + good photovisor * Wide range of grenades (Blind, smoke, frag, krak, photon flash, choke, web) * Recoil gloves * Compact vox casters * Advanced medkits * Stummers * Lithex Maximus hellguns and hellpistols - each operator has one in addition to their Highdown-supplied weapons * Bolter weapons loaded with standard ammo or capacitor rounds * Wide range of grenades and special ammo * couple dozen troopers permanently seconded elsewhere * 9x Ten-trooper squads ** 1x Lt - Best bolt pistol + Storm bolter + power maul ** 1x M.Sgt - Storm bolter + good plasma pistol + auspex ** 2x Sgt - breacher shield + compact bolter ** 4x Cpl special weapon appropriate to mission (zepherus melta guns, grenade launchers, flamers/heavy flamers, gatling stubbers, missile launchers, lascannons, autocannons) ** 2x PfC Bolter + underbarrel grenade launcher * 3x Two-trooper sniper teams ** M.Sgt - Compact bolter + BIP ** Sgt - Bolter w/GL * 3x Five-trooper command teams ** Cpt - Compact bolter, best plasma pistol + power sword ** M.Sgt - compact vox set, multitool, bolter ** Sgt - advanced medkit, bolter ** Cpl - Special weapon (most often grenade launcher) ** Cpl - Heavy weapon (most often hotshot volley gun) * 1x Five-trooper senior command team ** Maj - Inferno pistol + power sword ** Lt - advanced comms set; bolter ** Lt - vehicle specialist; bolter ** 2x Sgt - Storm bolter w/suspensors + storm shield Plans Ten of the original 140 have died to genestealers. The 14 assigned to misc tasks, plus three trooper squads and a command team (49 troopers total) are to be used for training more, drawn from Schola Progenium students and particularly exceptional soldiers from throughout the Highdown regiments. Interim goal is to have regiment-level force - capable of launching full assault mounted in four squadrons of Shark assault boats or Gun Cutters.Category:House Highdown Crewmembers Category:Regiments Category:Inquisition